Imaginative dimensional adventure
by adventureboysm
Summary: After digging in the park. Mac & Bloo discover a wrecked spaceship & repair it. However they were taken to another dimension that could change their lives forever.


In the center of a park stood two best friends name Mac & Bloo. They were both set on a big dig for what comes ahead of them.

"How long do we have to keep on digging Mac"? Bloo whined

"Bloo would you stop complaining"? Mac said "We've only gone half through". So let's just focus on whatever we're looking for on our hunt & no more complain, all right"?

( **Hmph** ) "Fine."

Just then a hard clunk was felt.

"Hey Bloo look"! Mac shouted

"What buddy"? the blue round friend asked

"I think i found a treasure chest!"

"No kidding!?" Well come on let's keep digging!"

The two continued to dig until they found their discovery.

"Whoa. It's no chest. It's a ship"! Mac said with a shocked expression.

"Yeah." Let's take it back to the house & get it repaired".

Asthey took some rope on it & headed back to the foster's home while Bloo shouted in excitement

 **"Oh yeah ! WE"VE GOT OURSELVES A SPACESHIP & WE"LL BE THE FIRST YOUNG DUO TO GO TO SPACE FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER IN OUR IMAGINATIVE LIVES! **

Mac just rolled his eyes while walking

 _Foster's garage:The next Day_

After yesterday's discovery & bringing their mysterious ship to the garage. Mac & Bloo were nearly done of repairing it

"Phew." "All done." Mac said while wiping sweat

"Yeah." "It nearly took all day to get it fixed up" Bloo breathed heavenly

"Bloo it took us 5hrs in the morning to get it finished". Mac explained as he pointed at the window

"Really it took us 5hrs to get it done in the morning!?" Bloo shouted

Mac nodded

"Whoa". "Ok then lets..GET THIS STARTED!" Bloo excitedly shouted as he gets on the ship

"Bloo get outta!" You don't know how it works or even activating it!" Mac yelled while scolded

But the round imaginary friend kept pressing until he noticed a red one

"Ohh". "I wonder what this button will do."? Bloo wondered

"No Bloo,don't! Mac shouted

 _outside:Foster's house view_

The ship comes out from the roof as it begins to charge up in the sky

( **Warp** )

"WHAAAAA!" (Mac)

"AGHAAAAA!"(Bloo)

As it continues to fly toward the sky opens a portal & enters through

Mac & Bloo held on to each other as they were about to endure their newest adventure.

(portal closed)

As the seal closes, everything became silent as nothing as ever happened one bit

 _One Week Later_

"Hey has anyone seen Mac & Bloo?" A woman named Frankie asked

"Now that you've mentioned it, i haven't seen them a whole week." Said a red tall basketball player with a damaged eye along with a cut arm name is Wilt.

"Same here.Said a purple horned monster named Eduardo Mac,nor senior Bloo ninguno.

"Co co"(4x) The long mouth bird named Coco spoke

Suddenly a small straight green line friend with one eyeball came in who's name is Jackie

"What up my peeps." He greeted

"What's with frown looks."

"Well Jackie, we're worried about Mac & Bloo because we haven't seen since yesterday." Wilt explained

"Oh that." Jackie said in wide eyed "Well hate to break it to you, but they're not here anymore."

Frankie & the friends raised their eyebrows wondering what he's taking about

"You guys didn't see last week's video?" A shocked Jackie asked "Well go look it up & see for yourselves."

They watched the little line friend walk away as they head over to Frankie's room

They looked to see the video that Jackie mentioned as they see video of foster's garage

 **Ship pops out of garage flying off with two screams while opens a portal & closes it as it enters**

 _Whaaa!_ (mac)

Aghaaa!(Bloo)

After watching the video the friends & Frankie looked at each with worried looks, wondering if the world as seen it including Mac's brother Terrence & their mother. They also thought if this could be the last time they might ever see them..For how long. As they look at the sky through the mirror praying for the safety of the two people who came to the house of imaginary friends as well as the changes of everyone they brought for the first time


End file.
